vocaloidfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Ikasama Life Game
Hintergrund Ikasama Life Game ''ist Kemu's dritter Song, in dem er Gumi verwendet und sein zweiter, der über 1 Millionen Views erreichte. Es scheint so, dass der Song in irgendeiner Verbindung zu ''Jinsei Reset Button steht, einer älteren Arbeit von Kemu. Text Japanisch= 『明日の午後は雨が降る』と　ぽつり 耳鳴り　啓示　そんな何か　『気をつけて』 過程の収束　にわか雨の　標的たちは 誰も知らない　これはつまり　未来予知 『明日バスに乗るな』　『事故が起こるから』 最適な温度で　僕は　生きてく イカサマライフゲイム　雁首（がんくび）揃えたジョーカーは 嗤（わら）う　やがて　可能性は消え去った いつか見た憧憬（しょうけい）穢（けが）れてく 夢はマガイモノ 嗤（わら）う　ひとり　祈れ　導きのままに 『明日のデートには行くな』と　ぽつり 陰をさす　寒気　抑え込んで　札を引いた 過程の収束　にわか雨の　標的たちは 何も知らない　僕がそれを　選んだって 誰かが言ってた　『あの子は独りで』 帰りのホームから　足を滑らせ イカサマライフゲイム　雁首（がんくび）揃えたジョーカーは 嗤（わら）う　やがて　感情は消え去った それでも存在理由など　後で決めるもの 嗤（わら）う　ひとり　祈れ　導きのままに 気づいた　代償 答えに　隠れた さよなら　愛しき日々 戻れないのは　僕だけでいいから イカサマライフゲイム　雁首（がんくび）揃えたジョーカーは 嗤（わら）う　やがて　未来予知は訪れる 最後の通達　いやに明瞭で憎らしげ 『明日　君は』　『どうがんばちゃっても死にますよ』 イカサマライフゲイム　雁首（がんくび）揃えたジョーカーは 嗤（わら）う　嗤（わら）え　ババ抜きじゃ仕方ない おかえり感情　死ぬ程の不安が愛しくて 嗤（わら）う　ひとり　祈れ　導きのままに 明日雨は降るかな |-|Romaji= "Ashita no gogo wa ame ga furu" to potsuri Miminari keiji sonna nani ka “ki wo tsukete” Katei no shuusoku niwakaame no hyouteki-tachi wa Dare mo shiranai kore wa tsumari mirai yochi "Ashita BASU ni noru na” “jiko ga okoru kara” Saiteki na ondo de boku wa ikiteku Ikasama RAIFU GEIMU gankubi soroeta JOOKAA wa Warau yagate kanousei wa kiesatta Itsuka mita shoukei kegareteku yume wa magaiMONO Warau hitori inore michibiki no mama ni "Ashita no DEETO ni wa iku na" to potsuri Kage wo sasu samuke osaekonde fuda wo hiita Katei no shuusoku niwakaame no hyouteki-tachi wa Nani mo shiranai boku ga sore wo eran datte Dare ka ga itteta “ano ko wa hitori de” Kaeri no hoomu kara ashi wo suberase Ikasama RAIFU GEIMU gankubi soroeta jookaa wa Warau yagate kanjou wa kiesatta Soredemo sonzai riyuu nado ato de kimeru mono Warau hitori inore michibiki no mama ni Kizuita daishou Kotae ni kakureta SAYONARA itoshiki hibi Modorenai no wa boku wa dake de ii kara Ikasama RAIFU GEIMU gankubi soroeta jookaa wa Warau yagate mirai yochi otozareru Saigo no tsuutatsu iya ni meiryou de nikurashi ge "Ashita kimi wa" "dou ganbachatte mo shi ni masu yo Ikasama RAIFU GEIMU gankubi soroeta jookaa wa Warau warae BABA nuki ja shikatanai Okaeri kanjou shinu hodo no fuan ga itoshikute Warau hitori inore michibiki no mama ni Ashita ame wa furu ka na |-|Englisch= "It will rain tomorrow afternoon," sighs the falling raindrops A revelation buzzes in my ears, that for whatever that may happen, to "be careful" The resolution of a process and the targets of the sudden rain are not known by anyone, so this would just mean that it's a premonition of the future "Don't ride the bus tomorrow" "Because the accident is going to occur" Within the optimum warmth, i will live on In this life-cheating game, the joker has gathered for the meeting sneers, as nearly all the possibilities had vanished One day, the aspirations that we saw would be violated; dreams are just shams after all So i'll sneer by myself as i pray while being guided "Don't go for the date tomorrow," sighed the raindrops The cold air, throwing us onto the path of defeat, allowed the shadow to pull out a card The resolution of a process and the targets of the sudden rain know nothing. That's why I chose it Someone has said this, "That girl was alone." From the home which she returns to, her feet glided In this life-cheating game, the joker has gathered for the meeting sneers, as nearly all our feelings had vanished Even so, for those that later decide things like the reason for existing I'll sneer by myself as i pray while being guided I came to realise that the compensation was hidden in the answer farewell to that day i love It's fine even if i'm the only one that can't return to it In this life-cheating game, the joker has gathered for the meeting sneers, as eventually the premonition of the future will come to visit The last directive is hateful in that aweful clarity "Tomorrow, you..." "No matter how much you try, you'll still die" In this life-cheating game, the joker has gathered for the meeting Sneers, as it's no way to play Old Maid while sneering These returned emotions love the uncertainty of the extend of death So i'll sneer by myself as i pray while being guided Will rain fall tomorrow? Kategorie:Megpoid Gumi Kategorie:Kemu Kategorie:Song